Ninjago: who is the least valuable Ninja?
by rocka100
Summary: So I wanted to do a little test, to see which ninja in the tv show Ninjago: Master of Spinjitzu. This is for pure entertainment, I have even been called sad by a certain someone (they know who they are). I don't own the show but you probably could've figured that out on your own.


The least valuable ninja

Points are gathered by a ninja doing something that no other ninja could do, regardless of whether or not that ninja did something useful.

Let's start with a ninja who I thought is unquestionable in their usefulness, Zane. In the pilot episodes, Kai was really the only useful ninja minus some Jay. However, in the ice temple when retrieving the shuriken of ice, Zane was frozen, if it weren't for Zane being the master of ice, that probably would have killed any normal human, also the other three rode Zane away like a sled, so there is 2 points. All for the pilots. PILOT total- 2

Season 1- The falcon led Zane to Lloyd's tree fortress and the destiny's bounty, Zane would have been the only one who would've thought to follow the falcon and Zane was the only one the flacon actually wanted 2 points. The pink ninja also could've only been Zane because of his white gi, The red wouldn't have stained any other suit, 1 point. Zane's dream- honestly, anyone of the ninja could've had that dream so it wasn't important enough to tally up, 0 point. Tick Tock- I'm giving Zane 2 points for this because he discovered he was a robot, remembered who his father was and saved his friends from the tree horn, which only Zane could've done, because no other ninja had as much internal conflict as Zane, 2 points. Zane using his falcon vision to be able to see while the venom of the venomari was in his eyes, 1 point. The recording of the sacred flute, only Zane would have been able to record the sacred flute sound and turn it into a weapon, also creating the ice escape for him and Jay, 2 point. SEASON 1 total- 8

Season 2- Zane doing his little job to help support Lloyd was kinda important so, 1 point. Finding his father in the lighthouse was important because I don't think that Zane's father would have been as kind to them if Zane wasn't with them, 1 point. Zane releasing the kraken, only Zane could've done that because he can survive under water, 1 point. Zane holding back evil Jay and Cole, not necessarily holding them back, but Zane knew he would also get turned evil, so he sacrificed himself for the greater good, 1 point. SEASON 2 total- 4

Season 3- Zane's season this has gotta be good right, eh we'll see. The first time Zane was useful was getting P.I.X.A.L. to join the team, 1 point. Zane giving half his power source to save P.I.X.A.L., only Zane could've done that unless they wanted to have P.I.X.A.L. carry around a huge generator, 1 point. Zane realizing to use Lloyd's golden energy to shut down the digiverse, Zane was intelligent enough to realize that Lloyd could lend them temporary strength, 1 point. Zane coming back to life, Zane's sacrifice was huge but it could have been done by any of the other ninja, Kai could've burnt him to a crisp, Jay could've electrocuted him to death, but what the other ninja couldn't have done was download their consciousness into the systems of new ninjago city, so that is 1 point for beign able to rebuild yourself. SEASON 3 total- 4

Season 4- Zane's death motivating the team to come back together, no explanation needed really, 1 point. Zane being able to break out without powers, he is the only one to be able to hide a mini shuriken in his arm, also the only ninja smart enough and have the ability to save P.I.X.A.L. by putting her hardrive in his mind, 2 points. When Cole found Zane, when they were running around Zane used explosive shuriken, and Zane was also smart enough to think of ideas to escape, 2 points. Zane discovering his dragon, Even though any ninja could've done it, it's the same with his true potential, he had so much internal conflict, that Zane was the best candidate, 1 point. SEASON 4 total-6

Season 5- Not much for Zane here. Zane being able to know that the train tracks lead directly to stiix, 1 point. Zane having P.I.X.A.L. look for clues, 1 points. Zane temporarily freezing the preeminent's knee, 1 point. SEASON 5 total,-3

Season 6- Zane freezing the ground so guards at kryptarium slip, 1 point. Zane's wishes, they were very clever wishes and I thought that Zane would actual walk away with what he wanted, 1 point. SEASON 6 total- 2

Zane- 29 points


End file.
